demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder Tymek
Ryder Tymek is a daughter of Dolos.Ryder's Biography, Demigod Creator, post 695. She appears in The Hand of Doom.Ryder's first appearance in The Hand of Doom, post 20. Appearance Ryder had chocolate brown hair, pale skin, stronger build, and rugged features, making her fairly beautiful. Her eyes shift with her emotions, often adjusting to her anger, but mostly remain at red. Personality Ryder is rude, pushy, and over controlling. She uses her guile to plan ahead, though she appears so rash that she'd never be capable of planning. She will often plan how to defeat an enemy before even meeting them. She is quick to anger though, and this with sometimes override any plan she's made. Ryder's resentment to the gods drives her forward, but her trickery allows her to hide it. She lives to "make friends," learn what she can, and betray them. She holds her hatred for the gods over all else, but she does have a weak spot for children of Nemesis. Story Cassie Tymek met Dolos while working as an American spy. Her powers as a child of Lupe made her perfect for spy work, leaving a trail of grief wherever she slipped in and out. Dolos assaulted Cassie, and Ryder was the result. Cassie continued her work as a spy until she doublecrossed the U.S. and stole files on her imprisoned husband, Harrison. She quickly freed Harrison from prison, took Ryder, and they hid in Cassie's hometown, the world's most violent city: San Pedro, Honduras. So Ryder grew up in San Pedro, not hiding from the violence there. At only 4 years old, she was prepared to be a mercenary, like her mother and stepfather. She was trained vigorously by both, any sort of failure in the slightest form punished with force. She developed quickly, maturing to what a teenager would be by the time she was 7. The U.S. tracked down her parents when she was 9 years old, sending elite officers to catch them. When Ryder pulled a gun on the officers and actually used it, they were fairly stunned. Cassie convinced Ryder to keep shooting while she and Harrison got away, and Ryder obeyed, killing 5 officers before they took her down. She was sentenced to juvenile. Three hard years of her life were spent with juvenile teens who had the same methods as her parents: obey or hurt. She choose to obey, running errands and amusing the older kids. One day, she found a way out of the detention center; a small crack in the outdoor wall, pressed against the building so the overhead guards couldn't see. She planned to sneak her closest "friends" out, but when others outside their escape party turned them in, Ryder was the one chosen to go last out the wall. She barely made it out, their group hiding in Chicago. She confronted them about abandoning her, and they admitted they didn't like her. Ryder's slight powers of pain took hold, and she caused them to have visions of grief and sorrow many didn't know. She quickly left, traveling around, her powers growing as she developed them. Ryder wandered into Camp Half-Blood when she was 14, claimed right away by Dolos. She was shoved into the darkest corner of the Hermes cabin, shunned by everyone. Everyone but Ethan Nakamura. They often talked of destroying the gods, rebuilding the world better, though Ryder's idea of better involved being able to use her abilities at any time. She fell for the son of Nemesis, never leaving his side, training with him to help his blind side. They went on a quest with another demigod, a son of Ares, and they attempted to regain the Sword of Peleus. They succeeded, though the Ares camper fell, and returned to camp. When they came back, Ryder was accused of killing the Ares camper in an act of betrayal by an angry sibling. No one would believe Ryder or Ethan besides Chiron, so she was made even more of an outcast. Ryder took this as yet another reason to hate the gods and demigods. She left with Ethan to join the Titan army, but was sent back as a spy at 16. Passing information to Kronos, she was never discovered; not even when she fought alongside the Titans. Wearing a shielding helmet, her face was hidden, and she fed the lie that she had been defending with the Hermes cabin and had been lost in the fray. Her powers of deception got her through without being discovered. When she found out that Ethan had been killed, she instantly blamed the gods and swore on the River Styx to do everything in her power to destroy them. Fatal Flaw Short temper and hatred. Ablilities & Items Powers * She can radiate grief, bringing old griefs to mind (strength of this depends on how bad the memories) * She can share her grief, distress, and pain with others, or in reverse, take it. * She can trick nearly anyone into anything. Weapons * A hunga munga Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Trickery * Clever * Fairly good fighter; always willing to play dirty Weaknesses * Children of Nemesis * Quick to anger * At times, she can't control her own emotions, therefore losing control of her powers Likes & Dislikes Likes * Using her powers * Fighting * Being in control * Children of Nemesis Dislikes * Gods and their allies * Being controlled * People opposing her power Trivia * Random * Facts * About * Your * Character * (Such as date they were made and accepted or their favorite color) Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Females Category:Unknown campers Category:Wolf's Characters